Everything ended up, everything just begins
by Darchik
Summary: Oliver leaves Starling-city to save Thea and take his place as Heir to the Demon or just my vision 3x20 plane's scene.


**Everything ended up, everything just begins…**

That's all… He's leaving Starling-City. Perhaps, forever. He got used to divide his life into two stages – before and after the island, but now – at this moment – began new and, perhaps, the most important chapter in his life.

He had to know better… the wheel of Destiny was started turning when he give a challenge to the most dangerous person on the planet. From the beginning of this smart "game of chess" with Ra's al Ghul, he was on two steps ahead. Is he seriously believed, that he'll be able to resist the will of the powerful Head League of assassins?!

Now he understood – that already then he had no chances. And the huge number of the victims which fell during this cruel opposition became the excess proof of senselessness his attempts to resist Demon's will. What he has achieve?! The city rise against heroes in masks. Diggle – his older partner, the brother on the weapon, the person on whom he always got used to rely, refused their mission in favor of his family. Roy – his successor, the boy he had to protect, offered himself and now was in hospital, having avoided death in prison by the miracle. The misunderstanding abyss between Laurel and her father became even more. "Queen Consolideited" appeared in Palmer's hands, but he must recognize – his parent's legacy in reliable hands now. And his sister, his little Thea – the last part of his family - is on the edge of life and death. And all because of his ego, 'cause he fondly believed that he'll be able to deceive again Destiny. Lance was right – he brought to his close people only suffering and death…

In this late hour the Starling-City airport, at least, its private sector was deserted and silent. The car stopped at a runway edge, and he and Laurel took into cool night air. Oliver thought that it was symbolical – she saw off him for the first time when he entered aboard "Queen's gambit", and now they again said goodbye – but this time, it was travel one way.

He had to fly one. Thea, Malcolm and other members of the League departed slightly earlier, he allowed to be late a little more long – to settle the last cases and to say goodbye to his friends. At least, now Ra's there were no reasons to doubt his determination to become Heir to the Demon. For the sake of his sister he was ready to do everything – even to sacrifice his own life, having started everything anew in the darkness, far away from the city where he was born and grew up and which he swore to protect in every way. Far away from the legacy of his family. Far away from everything that was expensive to his heart. Far away from his friends and partners, but the most important – far from the woman, whom he loved more than life.

Felicity… One thought that he will never see her again, caused him intolerable pain. She was given rise to live in light while it carried out the most part of his life, wandering in the dark. It seemed, no matter what he did, no matter how much he would try to escape from a vicious circle, the darkness always overtook him. He thought about all of the things that amazing woman doing for him. He loved her so much, by all of his human being, but he knew better than others that the love is the sacrifice. And he was ready to sacrifice his love for her future.

Nanda-Parbat would ruin her. Like the fern growing on the light and always reaching for a sunlight, the kingdom of darkness and the people who devoted themselves to death would become her death. Oliver remembered that day when he came to the office and saw her with Ray. In spite of the fact that first Palmer terribly irritated him, Oliver had to recognize that he appeared the really good guy, and he sincerely cared of Felicity. And most of all, he'll be able to give her one thing that Oliver never could - normal life… Eventually, he always wanted for her just one thing – that she'll be happy. And now he didn't doubt that so it would be.

Having reached a ladder, he dared to look back last time. He knew that she wasn't there – he asked her not to come to the airport, and still, some of his part hoped that she won't resist and she'll be break the promise that she made to him. He turned back, but there was only Laurel, standing near the car and looking at him with mix of grief, despair and infinite melancholy in her eyes. That's all… He quickly looked on his watch, having convinced that he arrived in time and entered on a ladder. Feet seemed to it lead and refused to bear him forward, for this reason he rose upward twice more slowly, than usually.

The captain welcomed him on the board and after fast specification of flight plan and short handshake, Oliver settled in one of leather chairs near a window. At the rear of the plane was a small room with the bed, but Oliver doubted that he'll be able to fall asleep anyway. His thoughts were not here… Somewhere in the background he heard the accruing rumble of plane engines and order of the captain "to fasten belts and to prepare for take-off". He closed his eyes, carried away in those last moment with her.

_The Foundry was gloomy and empty – neither habitual light of luminescent lamps, nor tender blinking from Felicity's computers – they took out almost all equipment before Lance appeared here suddenly with the warrant for a search. All that remained – some empty tables, the fern standing on one of them and a bed which Felicity bought for him once long ago, seemed, in the other life._

_He silently came downstairs, each step was given by an echo in empty space. Felicity stood in the center of the room, near one of tables and turned back on a sound of his steps. It silently approached it. What it's accepted to speak in such situations? How to say goodbye to the person who became part of you? He closed his eyes and hard exhaled, and during the next moment felt as her dainty hands were twisted around his waist. She leaned to him, nuzzled in his chest - such small and such defenseless near to him. Words were superfluous. He bent closer, enjoying sweet aroma of her shampoo, trying to keep her smell in his memory. Her hands slipped on his back, compressing fabric of a plaid shirt as if it was enough for hold him there. He knew that she won't begging him to stay – not this time – not after all the passed. Now he had only one exit, only one chance to save Thea. He remembered their farewell months ago when he left to fight with Ra's – this time, she knew that he won't return. The way which he chose now, was the one way ticket. He deceived his Destiny too many times before._

_Felicity's hands continued to ramble to his back, and then he heard her low whisper "I would like that everything was in a different way…" He closed his eyes and dared to present his life with her - life which he'll never be able to have – a big _mansion_ with a white fence, lazy Sunday mornings in bed, gentle touches and a low whisper of recognitions, the little boy with a curly fair hair and blue eyes running on a grass having stretched hands in the parties and screaming "Daddy! Daddy! Look at me!"… Here that was the real torture – to see his future at arm's length and still not be able to touch it. He was leaned to her, pressed the soft kisses on her temple. He didn't say "I love you" - words seemed such inappropriate… therefore he simply whispered "I wanted it too…" And then he forced itself to be discharged. Because one more seconds in her arms, and he'll to lose his resolve to make that was necessary. He walked from her, but at the lower step of a ladder he turned back and looked at her, having seized a metal hand-rail._

_\- Live, Felicity. Don't put off for later – the later can not to be._

The plane came off the earth and gained height. Oliver opened his eyes and looked in a window, admiring infinite series of the fluffy clouds on the horizon rolling in a silver moonlight. The night sky seemed so peaceful. With amazing clarity he remembered Felicity's voice, her words "I know two things - you are not alone… and I believe in you". In one she was mistaken – he was alone. Always alone. No matter what he did, it seemed, he couldn't change that. He should learn much, ahead there were weeks of painful trainings and duels, and then a dedication ceremony, and he wasn't sure that he will consult this time, without her support…

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't feel a gentle touch to his hand lying on an armrest. He turned back and stood on a place. Obviously, he had very bright hallucination because Felicity Smoak sat in the next chair. Oliver blinked, trying to banish delusion, but Felicity still was there.

\- Felicity? – he asked by the shivering voice.

\- Oliver … - with a faint smile she answered.

And then he completely realized that all this occurred actually.

\- Felicity, what are you doing here?

\- Fly with you in Nanda-Parbat, obviously.

Oliver squeezed a nose bridge, trying to appease the expanding headache.

\- Felicity… what the hell?! – he growled. – You had to stay in Starling-City, you made me the promise.

\- I didn't make the promise not to leave Starling-City, I told you that I won't arrive in the airport to say goodbye – there is two different things.

\- How… how are you even get here?!

\- Well… I arrived slightly earlier and made the way aboard secretly… - it seems, Oliver wasn't bought at all on her chatter therefore she added, - and… maybe, Ray gave me keys from the plan.

\- Felicity!

\- Don't shout at me, Oliver. You seriously believed, that I let you do this alone? – she asked, having fancifully bent an eyebrow.

\- Felicity, - there began Oliver, this time more quietly. – It's not one of our missions. It's inevitability which I accepted for save my sister.

\- I understand it, and I accept this inevitability with you.

What did he have to answer for it?!

\- But … but what about Palmer? What about Ray, I thought, you're happy with him.

\- Oliver, - she told, having looked at him, and her eyes were full of determination. – There was no choice between you and Ray. It's never exist.

Oliver continued look at her, still not believing in reality all of happens.

\- I love you, - suddenly told Felicity and smiled. – I love you, Oliver Quinn. Do you understand?

He couldn't breathe. He dreamed of this moment so long, he imagined as words break from her lips so often, but reality wasn't comparable from one of his imaginations. Three words… three simple words which turned over all his world.

\- Felicity … - now his voice was hardly a thunder of whisper and it filled with awe.

\- I know that you will tell me… You'll tell that we can't be together. That you love me, but you can't be the egoist. That all the people what you loved or you cared about or died, or suffered, and you don't want that I shared their fate. You'll tell that I deserve the best, that I deserve normal life with the person who can give me all of this. Perhaps, even with Ray. But the truth is I don't want somebody else. And I don't want a normal life if it means that I can't have you in it.

Oliver wanted to object her, but suddenly understood that Felicity just listed all arguments which turned in his head. What could he object?!

\- Sometimes I regret that I involved you in all of this … - he told with bitterness.

\- Stop! – say Felicity. – You can think anything you want, but it was always my choice. From that first day, when I decided to help you. "It's my life, it's my choice!" - rushed in his head. Then she offered herself as a bait to catch one of the most dangerous criminals in the city. How many times after that she appeared in danger of death? It's too much…

\- Oliver, - called Felicity, having squeezed his hand and pulled out him from his own thoughts. - You think too loudly…

\- I'm sorry, - he told. – I just don't know what to do with all of this.

\- Everything will be settled, - absolutely quietly told Felicity. – Roy will recover, Laurel will look after him. Together with Ray they take care of the city, until we come back. John together with Lyla and baby Sara. The captain Lance change his mind about everything, he simply needs a little more time. Thea will be ok. Ra's won't dare to break the word, and Merlin will track all the rest. He can be the terrible person, but after all, he's her father, and he loves her.

\- And what about you?

\- I'm there, where I need to be, - she says, as if it existed the simplest truth on the world, - by your side.

He exhaled, having bound their fingers on the armrest handle. The weariness accumulated in him the last 48 hours remind of itself. Now, when he little relaxed, his thoughts became sluggish, eyes were closed, and still he desperately fought against a dream, being afraid that should he close his eyes – right this moment she'll disappear and he'll wake up alone.

Felicity stretched to the plaid lying on an opposite chair and accurately covered him.

\- Have some sleep, a way not close, you need to rest.

Oliver wanted to object it, but once again she read his thoughts.

\- I won't get anywhere, Oliver. I'm right here, with you.

He looked at her one more time, and then added, his voice sound absolutely uncertainly.

\- Felicity, do you understand, that there no way back for us?

\- Oliver, - she answered, smiled to him one of the most her charming smiles, - do you understand, that no way back for us from that day when you come to my office with the laptop full of bullet's holes, a smile on 100 watts and told me "Hi, I am Oliver Queen"?!

He nodded, having leaned back on a chair back, and having dared to close his eyes, but without separating their hands.

\- I love you, Felicity Megan Smoak, - he whispered.

\- I love you too. Now sleep.

He woke up some hours later. Carefully he turned his head to the left, found out that Felicity still sleep near to him, leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled and looked out in a window. Somewhere on a joint of the horizon and white mountain's tops dawn was engaged – the red strip cut through the reigning night gloom just as this amazing little woman entered in his life and light everything around.

Uncertainty will waited them ahead, but not everything in his life was so dark. Oliver looked at their twisted fingers, knowing that Felicity won't give up, but that is even more important – she will never allow to give up to him. As long as he had her by his side, he's ready to reconcile everything that the League prepares for him. Eventually, he took in Nanda-Parbat the most important thing – his personal sunshine. And while she is there with him, he not afraid anything, even the most outer darkness.

His way as Oliver Queen came to an end. He was the carefree boy, favourite of fortune, he endured shipwreck and survived on the island which carried the name "Purgatory". He came back home and passed a way from the vigilante to the hero, and then again became the derelict. Time came to begin the new chapter in the book of his life, chapter that has name "Al-Saheem", but now, for the first time for many months the future didn't frighten him at all. Everything ended up, everything just begins…

\- the end -

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
